Hand tools of the type such as screw drivers, wrenches and the like that are adapted to be rotated during the operation of the tool and which have a shank portion extending from the tool end to a handle, usually have the handle adjacent the opposite end of the shank portion from the tool end and this handle comprises an enlargement around and longitudinally of the shank to facilitate gripping the tool. The axial relation of the tool handle to the tool shank does cause problems, however, because the tool must not only be held rigidly by the handle, but also turned by means of the handle and as a result, the tool is apt to wobble and this can result in difficulty of operation and even in damaging the element or member, such as a screw, nut or bolt, or the like, which is to be operated by the tool.